


情人节

by BIG_PAWS



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIG_PAWS/pseuds/BIG_PAWS
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Yakushi Kabuto
Kudos: 2





	1. 情人节（上）

“兜先生，这次真的不行。”商店老板怀抱着五个纸袋子，满脸纠结地对兜说，“不是我信不过您，我知道您人很好，心地善良，况且您是孤儿院的院长，账目不成问题，可是，这次东西实在是太多了……您看……”

“不，你误会了。”兜摆摆手，说，“这些东西先放在这里，我去取钱，一会儿来拿。只先把这个袋子里的东西赊给我就行了。”

顺着兜的手指，商店老板低头看，纸袋里装着一瓶女士香水。

“但是……唉，好吧……这个礼物也是送给女朋友的么？做兜先生的女朋友真好啊，三天两头都有礼物。”商店老板将五个纸袋放在地上，独独将那个纸袋拿出来，拿起来要递给兜，在空中，又犹豫了一下，缩回手，不安地说，“兜先生，上次的账，还有之前……”

“我知道。”兜伸手，将纸袋接过来，说，“回来时都会还给你的，放心。”

他说这话时表情轻松，眼睛弯弯，嘴角勾起，全脸的肌肉都被调动起来，堆出一个虚假的笑容。

可是，他没能骗过自己。

走出集市，再走过一个街道，就来到了他们家——宇智波佐助和宇智波小樱的家。站在门口，木质围栏圈住一个低矮宽阔的二层别墅，别墅周边的草坪被精心地修剪过，远端竖起两个稻草人，身上插着苦无，脸上扎着副幼稚粗糙的儿童画，看上去是一个幸福的三口之家。

兜无意识地叹了一口气，将他胸膛中的情绪吹散在空气中，又从沉红色外袍中掏出一卷卷轴，放入纸袋中，这才按响了别墅的门铃。

过了一会儿，门被打开，开门的是佐助。

“你……”佐助的眼睛中带着惊讶。

“宇智波樱在家么，我找她。”

“进来吧。”

佐助说完便直接进入了房间，他现在更高大了，腿更长，胸膛更宽阔，肌肉更紧实，只有甩头的动作与原来别无二致。在大蛇丸的巢穴内，因为体内注入了咒印，佐助每个月都要经历一次发情，因此，他每个月都要来到兜的房间，做爱，然后甩头离开。

大多时候，兜会留在房间内，体味身体的疼痛与燥热。但有时候，他也会无意识地跟在佐助的身后。

就像现在这样。

房间内以樱花粉为主要色调，搭配上清纯的白色，看起来颇温馨的样子。进门能看到一个立在门口鞋架上的粉色相册，相片上有三个人，宇智波樱、宇智波佐助还有宇智波佐良娜，错落有致地形成了一个和谐的样子。兜心下漏了一拍，连忙移开目光，快走两步，坐到沙发上。

“茶，果汁还是牛奶？”

“不用了，我来找宇智波樱，马上就离开。”

听到兜的话，佐助果然没有再麻烦，径直走回沙发边，靠在兜对面的沙发扶手上，问，“你找她有什么事？”

“她……”

“她不在家。”

“……”小樱不在家，然而他竟然无意识地跟着佐助进来了，兜暗嘲了一声自己的大意，递出那个纸袋，像要撇清关系一样，快速说，“既然她不在家，那就没什么事了。这个是送给她的礼物，多谢她前段时间的照顾。”

佐助捏过纸袋的一角，扫一眼，然后随手将纸袋子丢在桌子上，站起身，走到兜面前，俯下身，右手撑在兜耳侧沙发边沿，沉声问，“你刚刚藏了什么？”

这是一个很有压迫感的姿势，考虑到两人曾经的肉体关系，其中又蕴藏了一些难以言说的情欲。兜能闻到一股冷冽的香气，那是宇智波特有的香薰，随着佐助的每一次呼吸，像是小皮鞭一样抽在兜的脖颈处，留下疼痛和战栗。

“没有什么。只是，孤儿院的孩子们在情人节想要些礼物，记载这个的卷轴，我刚刚不小心把它放到了纸袋里。”

兜从另一只袖袍中抽出一卷卷轴，向佐助晃了晃。

他在撒谎，佐助也知道他在撒谎，他也知道佐助知道他在撒谎。但他还是摆出了一个完美的笑容，希冀对方能放过他。

“不是这个卷轴。”

“我没有带别的卷轴。”

“那……我不介意帮你找找。”佐助的声音很冷，呼吸却很炽烈，像是狂奔了八百米之后的狼狗，狭长的舌头卷着泛着白雾的哈气。眼睛凝成写轮眼的模样，迸射出激烈的情欲，所有目光所及之地都产生了一种微妙的痉挛，兜起先以为是他的错觉，而后他才发现，那是佐助的写轮眼在作怪。

宇智波一族的写轮眼能够控制所有的生物，而他刚好全身上下都是——蛇，冷锐的鳞片，刮过细嫩的皮肤，从柔软的腹部盘旋而上。

“宇智波……”

一条小蛇，描摹着肋骨的形状，爬至兜的胸膛，它悬在两块瘦弱的胸肌之间，尾巴浅浅地勾住一边的乳头，脑袋搭在另一边的乳头上，每次吐出信子时，分叉的红嫩小舌骚过兜的乳头，他的胸膛都会一个痉挛，好像呼吸也被这小蛇控制住了。

“卷轴在哪里？”佐助问。

兜长长吐了一口气，一甩手，卷轴被甩到佐助身上，“停止这种无聊的把戏……”

他呼吸不稳，警告也失去了力气，只引来眼前人的一声轻嘲。那人留那小蛇继续在兜的胸前作祟，拿住卷轴，展开。

卷轴记录了一篇研究报告，研究题目与写轮眼有关，里面详尽地介绍了写轮眼的开眼方式，语言简明，逻辑清晰，绝非一日之功，甚至有些信息是连佐助都未曾接触过的，他不由得看入了神，直到身下人发出一声轻哼，他才反应过来，将卷轴重新卷起，看向卷轴的最后一眼，他扫向了研究者，那里是一片空白。

“这是谁写的？”佐助问。

兜抿唇不应。

“是你么？”

佐助声音更沉。

但兜依旧不言。

“木叶村内，获批研究写轮眼的只有小樱团队，使用的是我提供的细胞组织。你是从哪里得到实验材料的？”佐助一把拍在兜脸颊旁的沙发边沿上，“说！”

受着这股情绪的鼓动，小蛇扭动地更加激烈，三角形的蛇头猛地啃住一边乳头，一排细密的牙齿如同锯齿一样钳住那猎物，尖锐的毒牙如针一样刺入嫩肉。

“唔！”兜忍不住一个呻吟，缩回胸膛，气息更加紊乱，受着这股玩弄，下半身小小地撑起来，鼓鼓囊囊地顶在底裤内，虽然有外袍遮着，肉眼看不出，但你必须假设，没有什么能够逃过写轮眼。他复而挺起胸膛，说，“你可能忘了……呼……孤儿院有，木叶送来的，三十七个宇智波信……”

“你在用他们做研究？”佐助一把钳住兜的脖颈，将他拉至沉红色的写轮眼面前，“你竟敢！你知道这件事如果被木叶知道了……”

“佐助！我们回来啦！”

“爸爸！”

房间外传来小樱和佐良娜的声音，佐助立刻松开兜，退到一个安全距离，两个卷轴被他顺手扔进牛皮纸袋里。

门打开。

“佐助！啊……药师……兜……”

小樱先进的门，贴身合体的短裙，勾勒出她富有女人味儿的身体曲线，大概是刚刚做的头发，粉色的长发被挽成花样，带着一丝活泼俏皮。她的目光在触及佐助的一刹那就柔和下去，但等她看到兜，眼睛中便带上了一点慌张。

“兜先生怎么在这里？”

兜刚要开口。

“宇智波信出了点问题，他听说我回来了，想请我过去看一眼。”佐助顿了一下，又说，“我已经答应了。”

兜说，“不了，今天情人节，还是让你们……唔……”

一条更加粗壮的蛇，挟着它的威胁，盘旋而下。

是很严厉的警告，粗壮的蛇身强硬地顶开股缝，细嫩的鳞片划过少有人碰的地方，一股隐秘的快感由后面一下顶到了前面，分身高高地翘起身子，甚至几乎到顶到了外袍。然而那蛇还是不停，蛇头蹭过柔软的后穴，又至会阴。兜猛地夹紧股间，想要阻止那粗蛇的进一步动作，然而这无异于自掘坟墓，肌肉绷紧后，那挣扎扭动的蛇身模样直接从肉缝传到了大脑深处，连带着刺激一起。

“我先和兜去孤儿院看看。”

“等，但是，今天是情人节啊，佐助……兜先生，不能换一天么？”小樱看向兜，轻声问，“兜先生，你怎么了，你看起来脸色很差。”

兜不语。

现实的窘迫他已经无暇顾及，仅仅是控制住身体的颤抖就用尽他全身的力气。

“他没事。”佐助不耐烦地‘啧’了一声，一手拿起那个牛皮纸袋，揣到兜怀里，又用他一只手拉住兜的手臂，对他说，“走吧。”

兜没得选择。

在小樱和佐良娜的注视下，他踩着细碎颠倒的步子，被佐助拉着，走出了宇智波家。


	2. 情人节（下）

兜脸色有点潮红，两只又细又长的腿尴尬地夹在一起，长袍遮住他的身型，倒是半点不显，但长袍之下，两腿之间好像悬着一根粗粝的绳子，又好像有一只冰冷的手抚摸着，每走一步，那蛇身便抵住兜的会阴，复又分开。

兜走得更快了，不管宇智波佐助在他身边问着一二三，总之是一律不回答，只是闷头走。

“兜先生！药师兜先生！”

听到这声熟悉的叫喊，兜一抬头，才看出，他又回到了集市，与他定下约定的老板正在商店里码货，看见了兜，一边大声招呼着一边摆手。

兜装作没看见，要离开，手腕却被一股力量钳住，那力量的主人带着逼人的气势，贴近兜的后背，“你走得这么快，在逃什么？”

他不答。

“我的耐心是有限的。”佐助用手肘轻轻触了一下兜的后腰，“嗯？”

仿佛得到命令一般，粗蛇开始行动了。冰冷粗糙的鳞片划过细嫩的皮肤，向下而去，连少有人触碰的后穴，甚至后穴旁边稀疏的毛发也都被磨得乱七八糟，分泌而出的透明粘液被鳞片携走，胡乱地抹在任何地方，留下了灼热的伤痕。

蛇头从双腿之间蹿了出来，带着毒牙的蛇口猛地将兜勃起的下体吞下。

隔着外袍，兜似乎能感觉到他的底裤被蛇头充满，鼓出一大块。说不定，路过的忍者全部都看出了他的窘态，看到了，宇智波佐助在玩弄一个战俘，不，也许他们会认为是，一个战俘在勾引宇智波佐助。

“唔……”

佐助拉兜到商店里。正是下午的时间，商店里没什么人，老板也迎着两人走上来，抱着另外四只纸袋子。

“兜先生，宇智波先生。您们来取剩下的东西了么？”

“……嗯。”兜点点头，手臂被佐助松松垮垮地拉着，眼睛看着别处，满脸皆是不情愿的样子。

“这个卷轴……”佐助从兜的怀里扯出纸袋，打开，将写满孤儿院孩子们礼物的卷轴丢给老板，说，“这个卷轴里记录了需要的东西。”

“好，我看看。”老板将袋子放在地上，展开卷轴，一边对着卷轴中的货物，一边说，“兜先生看起来脸色不太好啊，礼物也没送出去，女朋友没在家么？”

“女朋友？”佐助眯起眼睛，扭头，如蛇一般锐利的眼神射向了兜，但后者只是低头，佐助便又看向商店老板，问，“兜有女朋友？”

或许是察觉到空气中的一丝尴尬气氛，商店老板没有立刻回答，装作手忙脚乱地嘟囔着‘这个不对’，‘那个缺一个’。佐助也没有与他计较，手指轻拢兜的小臂，将压力给了兜。

粗蛇感知到‘主人’的命令，又运动起来。前面说到它的蛇头已经将兜的分身完全吞了下去。蛇是冷血动物，被遮在长袍之下，不仅全身，连口腔里也是冷冰冰的，粘液湿答答地由口腔的各个地方分泌出来，将断未断地滴落在兜的分身上，瞬间被灼得火热。

就着这股透明粘液，蛇头极小心地前后运动起来。毒牙已被它收起来，只剩下一圈细密的牙齿，移动时，浅浅地搔在分身紧绷的青筋之上，将粘液也搔出一道道水痕。蛇口内，将近一半的分身都被吸入食道之内，隘道紧紧地包裹住兜的分身，像是一个贴合紧密的安全套似的，每次蛇头轻轻移动，兜都感觉，他全身都要被这蛇吸出来了。

“嗯……”

仅仅是几下，他双腿已经软塌塌的，他急促地哼了几声，忍不住向前一倒，额头抵在佐助的后背处，冷冽馥郁的味道被他吸入鼻腔，蒸得滚烫，又吐在那人身上。

很轻微地，佐助的身体也颤抖了一下。

“兜院长身体不好，我先送他回孤儿院，这些东西放在这里，一会儿来取。”佐助这样说，他将手中的纸袋也放在桌子上，转身，伸手一揽，环住兜的腰，将他环起来，抬步要走。

“诶，等一下，宇智波先生！”商店老板连忙拦住，“兜先生还没付钱呢。”

佐助眉头轻皱，“……多少钱？”

“这些大概是五千两，再加上之前的帐，大概有四万两。”

“四万两？”佐助低头一扫，兜正蜷在佐助的胸口。

那粗蛇的蛇头进入食道的地方有一个隘口，那粗蛇便用这隘口，从下到上狠狠地碾过兜的分身，尤其是阴茎头，那隘口几乎是严丝合缝地碾了过去，一开始是爽，爽到极致又开始疼，隘口刮过那条细嫩的缝隙，激得兜全身发抖，缩成一团。后穴分泌出惊人多的粘液，濡湿了底裤，那底裤又随着兜挣扎的动作，将粘液抹到兜的屁股上，被风一吹，又湿又凉。

兜全身都出了一层薄汗，触手滚烫水润。脸颊粉嫩，嘴唇更红，涌上一股性感气息。佐助只觉嗓子干哑，下身一紧，沉声说，“我知道了，取东西的时候，一并把钱带来。”

说完，没待老板的回应，他便携着兜离开了。

他带着兜径直到了附近最近的一处森林，这处离村子有一段距离，车少人少。他选中一棵最粗壮的大树，一把将兜甩到树上，逼身上前。

下午，阳光很暖，穿过树叶，落下一片斑驳的模样。微风吹过，树叶窸窣，将阳光也吹散，好像精灵在眼中跳跃穿梭，描摹梦幻。

“女朋友是怎么回事？你有女朋友？”佐助这样问，语气很轻，带着点讥讽，“你这样子，要是被女朋友看到了，算怎么回事？”他点点兜鼓起的下半身，那粗蛇随他命令，前后抽插起来。

左右无人，粗蛇便咬得更加肆无忌惮，口腔紧紧地包裹住分身，一下冲入尽头，又一下完全退出，像是要将兜的灵魂顺着那分身一起嘬出来，精液与粘液混杂，发出色情的水声。

粗蛇物尽其用，用那分叉的粉红信子，专攻分身头部最细嫩的部分。那处缝隙流了水，可怜巴巴地一张一合，被信子轻轻地一搔，便立即惹得主人全身一抖，腰部弓起，甜腻的呻吟从唇缝中漏出来。

兜早站不住了，双腿虚软，湿凉的液体从大腿内侧直流到膝窝，分不清是精液还是汗液，但他嘴上仍不服输，一边粗喘着，一边说，“那你，要是被，嗯哈，被宇智波樱看到，算是，怎么回事？”

佐助面色一沉，气压瞬间降低，受着这股气氛，小蛇立刻欢腾起来，悉悉嗦嗦的声音传来，一条小蛇首先咬住兜的乳头，另一边也被同样的对待，猛然间，全身上下的小蛇都张开了毒牙。眼见着兜吃痛地哼了一声，弯下腰，眼镜掉在地上，手像是求饶一样拽住了佐助的衣角，佐助这才压下小蛇，冷声说，“既然你提到小樱，你最好解释一下，为什么来我家，为什么送小樱礼物，还有那个卷轴。”

兜缓缓地站起来，靠在树上，眼睛不看佐助，反而看向天空和树叶，“你可以自己猜。”

“是因为钱么？你缺钱？”佐助问，“为什么连四万两都要赊账？如果我没记错，木叶每个月给孤儿院拨款二十万两。你不会……”他带着点猜测，又带着点怒气，“你不会用这笔拨款买实验器材了吧？”

佐助的揣测比真相更令人难以忍受。

“所以你还在继续人体实验，明知道暗部十几双眼睛都在盯着你，你还在继续人体实验。不仅如此，你还胆敢从宇智波信身上取细胞组织。你得到研究数据，卖给小樱，你以为小樱她会接受你这来路不明的实验结果么？如果她只是单纯拒绝了还好，万一她把这件事报告给鸣人、暗部或是木叶长老，你要怎么办？”

佐助以一个微妙的角度，绕过了真实，向着相反的方向奔去。

一块光斑打在了兜的眼睛上，刺眼的阳光激起了他一点想要流泪的愿望，他不由得抬起一只手臂，遮住眼睛，轻声问，“宇智波樱，她有这么好么？”

佐助冷哼一声，“至少，也要比你乖点。”

兜只觉一阵恶寒，蛇的存在瞬间放大，那冷腻的蛇鳞，恶臭的粘液，不带情欲的玩弄。他伸手推开佐助，说，“那你可以去问宇智波樱，我要走了。”

佐助却一把拦住兜的腰，将兜压在树上，他尖锐的牙齿就在兜的脖颈旁，“你不想知道小樱乖在哪里么？”

“你放开……唔……嗯……”

蛇从佐助的长袍内鱼贯而出，将兜的上半身结结实实地捆在树上。佐助便沿着身下人细嫩白润的腰侧，探入兜的底裤。

“小樱很自爱，除了怀孕那一次，身体没有被任何人触碰过。她可不像你，被大蛇丸不知道玩弄了多少次，被其他人玩弄的次数更是数不尽。连被蛇，被这畜生玩，都把你下面玩的鼓鼓囊囊的，水流了我满手，蛇仙人，你是被蛇玩到发情了么，嗯？”佐助掏出手，手掌上果然沾满了透明粘液，他故意将手放在兜的眼前，像是炫耀战功一样炫耀那发情的产物，“看，你这贱骨。”

兜心下一阵揪疼，扭过头，他的鼻子、眼睛、脸颊紧贴在树皮上，粗粝的树皮随着他的呼吸砂磨着他的嫩肉，尤其磨着他的鼻尖和眼皮，惹得他鼻尖泛酸，眼睛含泪，嗓子一阵沙哑。

“你放开……既然宇智波樱这么好，你为什么来找我……”

可是他说不下去了，嗓子里像是梗了一块石头，不上不下，坠得他难受。况且，他也实在无法指责佐助，今天本就是他主动找上门的。

于是，他只能扯回来，将两件事说成是一件事，“既然宇智波樱这么好，你为什么问我？你去问她，她肯定不会对你说谎。那么，她说什么就是什么，她说怎么样就怎么样。她如果说，是我主动和她交易的，那就是这样。”

“你不告诉我，我自然有办法弄清楚真相。现在，我们先干另一件事。”佐助一把扯下兜的外袍，又随手将水洗白的布裤拉下。

白皙浑圆的屁股早被淫液刷上一层油亮的水渍，一碰到冷空气，立刻泛出一层鸡皮疙瘩。那屁股的主人显然放弃了挣扎，一动不动，只是将脸紧紧地贴在树皮上，好像他自身也成了无灵魂的一部分，但他只能是树间较小的那一棵，根基不稳，枝叶娇嫩，一阵微风吹过，就将他吹得东倒西歪。

佐助褪下他自己的裤子，傲人的分身‘啪嗒’一声打在了兜的两股之间。难以想象情欲在他的下体蛰伏了多长时间，青紫的分身早怒不可遏，张着巨口，吐着涎液，它的主人已经失去了耐心，草草环住身下人的细腰，分身抵住那翕动的小口，猛地刺入进去。

“啊……唔……”

一个开口音被硬生生地咬在齿尖，只剩下鼻子呼吸时带起的微风，然而它更诱人，带着点鼻音和哭腔，带着点隐忍与难耐，还带着点半推半就难以诉说的爱意。

对于兜的身体，佐助不带半点怜惜，只是大开大合地操干，像是一块烧红的烙铁，被一个大锤子敲打着，一钉一钉地打入更深的地方。甬道早被这块烙铁融化了，肠液、淫液、蛇性粘液从肠道内泛出，可仍不能软化一分一毫，只是让那啧啧的水声更加刺耳。

身后的冲击一下一下地打来，兜的身体也随之一拱一拱地，勃起的分身一抖一抖的，在空中颇可怜地流着眼泪。突然兜膝头一软，分身直顶到粗粝的树皮上，疼得他后穴一个紧缩，整个人都缩起来。

“嘶……佐佐助……嗯……”

不用兜说明，佐助的手已经抚住兜的分身。分身炙热滚烫，还不断地滴落透明粘液，但那只手却清爽干净，带着点凉意，那只手小心地抚摸着受伤的地方，立刻就将那股隐痛镇了下去，可随后，由冰凉所带起的燥热，就像由薄荷带起的刺痛一般，从兜的分身蔓延开来。

“嗯哈……呼……我要……”

兜罕见地求饶起来，腰部左右扭动。

“不行……嗯哈……快……”

佐助闻言，更加卖力，分身正正顶在兜那一点上，手下也越来越快，凭着他几年前与兜做爱时的那古远而深刻的记忆，全方位地侍候着兜的身体。

突然，兜全身痉挛，后穴绞紧，大腿不由自主地颤抖着，他猛地挺起身子，精液射出来，直射在树皮上。佐助也硬顶了几下，射出精液。

“兜……”

佐助喘着粗气，用手掰过兜的下巴，逼兜看着他。他这才看见，泪水充盈了兜的眼睛，哀切的目光透过朦朦胧胧的光，射入他的眼中。

下意识地，他召唤出写轮眼，同时，他吻住了兜的唇，没有缠绵，没有缱绻，没有温柔，他所拥有的只有暴烈和痛苦，他如同一个掠夺者一样，将口腔中的涎液全部席卷而走，他不知道这一吻有多久，只知道，双唇分开时，兜那呆滞无神的目光刺痛了他。

他没有说话，只先将两人的衣服穿好，将兜收拾干净，像是个孤儿院长的样子，他这才扶着兜坐下，他也坐在兜的身边。

这还是他的第一次尝试，因为想要知道真相，而下意识地使用了写轮眼的能力，本以为兜不会中招，没想到蛇仙人也有露出弱点的瞬间，只是，写轮眼的持续时间不会很长，况且兜这次会中招，下一次未必就能这么容易，他必须尽快问出想要的答案。

“兜，”他斟酌着开口了，“你……你舒服么？”

兜的声音不带任何感情，只是平静地回答，“舒服。”

佐助的脸上带上了一点笑意，在性爱这方面，他因为经验不多，所以还表现得像是个小孩子一样，他接下来又问，“孤儿院缺钱么？”

“缺钱。”

“怎么回事，木叶的拨款呢？”

“四个月前，宇智波信被收入孤儿院，木叶长老以威胁木叶安全为由，向七代目火影施加压力，停止了对孤儿院每月二十万两的拨款，并且禁止孤儿院任何人以任何形式参与执行忍者任务。三个月前，宇智波樱，以宇智波家族的名义，每个月向孤儿院赞助十万两，作为交换，我必须向她提供写轮眼的研究成果。”

“那你为什么，”佐助感觉喉咙一阵干哑，他不可置信地问，“为什么一开始不告诉我？”但他似乎对兜的话仍旧半信半疑，嘴里念叨着，“是不是有什么误会，小樱是不会这样做的。但你缺钱，完全可以告诉我。我以后每个月向孤儿院赞助四十万两，我还会让鸣人撤销对孤儿院的限制，让你们执行忍者任务……”

不知何时，兜的眼睛恢复了清明，他大概听了一会儿佐助的念叨，然后，他整了整衣衫，站起来，冷声说，“那我就替孤儿院的孩子们谢谢你了，宇智波佐助。”

兜走了两步，突然又转过身，对佐助说，“对孤儿院的赞助，请以宇智波家族的名义打到孤儿院的账户上。作为交换，如果你想做爱，可以来孤儿院找我。”

他不说爱意，只说情欲。

他不说爱怜，只说交易。

他大概怕极了再一次被佐助抛弃，因此他根本连半分的希望都不再放在这个男人身上，不听对方的辩解，也不与宇智波樱做对比。他只是单纯地窝在世界的一角，将爱意和希望播撒给与他无亲无故的孤儿们，仿佛只要这样做，他就能扮演一个彻头彻尾的旁观者。

但是，他为什么流泪了呢。


End file.
